Neo x Yang
by RWBY BDSM
Summary: Yang receives an unexpected visit from Neo. Why is she here? What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Yang"

"Hello? Who's there?" Yang asked, moving her body to a low profile defensive position. She kept circling until she heard a soft thud from behind her. She turned around, her hair following shortly after. It was Neo.

"Miss me?" Neo asked in a soft purr, looking adorable as she spoke.

"No. What do you want?" Yang asked, clenching her fists. Ready to attack.

"Really? I just wanted to talk to you. But if you want a fight I'd be more than happy to oblige" Neo smirked, tilting her head every so slightly. She knew she'd best Yang again.

"Alright. I'll ask again. What do you want?" Yang asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"I just want to talk. How've you been?" Neo asked, playing with her hair.

"Good. Yourself?" Yang asked, keeping her guard up.

"Good. I've missed you, Yang" She said, this caught Yang off guard. _Missed me? What does that mean?_

"What? Missed me?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow at Neo.

"Yeah. How could I not? You're wonderful" Neo replied, smiling innocently at Yang.

"Thanks. But I think I should be going" Yang said, taking a step back from Neo.

Neo sauntered towards her, one foot in front of the other "But, Yang" Neo whined, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist "I have to tell you something" She whispered.

"Neo-" Her sentence was cut short when Neo lent forward and placed her lips onto Yang's. The kiss was lustful and deep. Neo took advantage of Yang's surprise to slip her tongue into Yang's mouth, enjoying her taste. After a minute, she broke the kiss. Yang took a deep breath, staring at her with wide, lilac eyes. Her cheeks were blushing, her mouth slightly ajar. She looked beautiful. Neo grinned mischievously, and her finger trailed along the line of Yang's cleavage.

Neo lent into Yang's ear and whispered "Same time tomorrow?" She gently nibbled on Yang's earlobe. Before Yang could speak, Neo stepped back, giggling innocently. She blew Yang a kiss and then, in the blink of an eye, she vanished. Yang turned and walked away, she could still taste Neo in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Yang returned. She stood in the exact spot she'd been kissed by Neo. She patiently waited. After about three minutes she felt two arms wrap around her waist, then a soft kiss on her neck "I knew you'd come" She whispered in a soft purr.

"How?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neo leaned in, only half way, just as she expected, Yang leant in to meet her in a kiss. Yang held Neo's hips, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Neo wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling Yang as close as she could go. Their chests pressed against each other. Neo could feel Yang's warmth. After a minute, she pulled away, hearing a sigh of disappointment as their lips did part "That's how"

"Sweet" Is all Yang could say.

"Sweet?" Neo replied, tilting her head.

"Your lips, they taste sweet" Yang replied, smiling at Neo as she giggled.

"Awwww. You're so sweet" Neo replied, taking Yang's hands "Have you told anyone of what happened last night?"

"No. I kept it to myself" Yang replied, smiling as she held Neo's hand.

"Good. Are you going to tell anyone?" Neo asked, stroking Yang's palm with her thumb.

"No. I wanted to keep it a secret, if the others found out they'd be furious" Yang explained, knowing that they'd try to keep her away from Neo.

"Well, that's lucky. I didn't exactly specify where I was last night. Let's keep this between us" Neo requested, making the most adorable face she could to convince Yang.

"Alright. It'll be our secret" Yang said, seductively. Neo noticed Yang's legs were open. She lifted her knee in between Yang's legs, slowly scraping Yang's inner thigh. Smiling as she let out a small moan.

"Did you miss me?" Neo asked, lowering her leg and then pushing Yang against the wall. Pinning her arms at each side and kissing her neck, softly .

"Y-Yes" Yang moaned, she loved it when Neo kissed her neck. It drove her wild. Their make out session counted, both of them had lose track of the time, being caught up in each other's embrace.

"Sorry, Yang. But we've run out of time" Neo said, cupping Yang's chin.

"Just a little bit longer? Please?" Yang asks, trying not to sound desperate.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, I promise" Neo promised, winking at her. Yang blinked and Neo was gone. Yang sighed in disappointment and returned to her room.

"Where've you been? It's midnight" Yang heard Blake ask as she opened the door.

"I was just going for a walk" Yang lied, she was an excellent liar.

"Alright. Goodnight, Yang" Blake replied.

"Night, Blake" Yang whispered, not wanting to wake Ruby or Weiss up. Especially Weiss. She climbed into her bed, falling asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
